Puede ser
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Serie de One-shots basados en canciónes. */UA/* "¿Quien? ¿Que era eso que faltaba en su vida? Lo conocia, lo sentia, sabia todo sobre él... Pero por alguna razón, no estaba a su lado. Vacío. Eso era lo que conocia. Tal vez nunca existio, tal vez, se lo arrebataron de los brazos. Pero tal vez... nunca lo recordara." / [Cap. 7 *Vacío*]
1. Una Carta de Despedida

**Hola!**

**aqi mi de nuevo!**

**saben? hoy fui al doctor y le dije: "Doctor, cada vez qe escucho una canción romantica, en lo primero qe pienso es en hacer un fic"**

**y el doctor dijo: ¿Haces una historia larga o un solo capitulo?**

**entonces yo respondi: "un solo capitulo"**

**el meneo la cabeza negando y dijo: "Srita. lo qe usted tiene es una enfermedad llamada 'oneshoterismo cronico' y es incutable"**

**D:!'**

**y como no tengo remedio, aqui va otro One-shot NaLu! **

**Sera un conjnto basado en diferentes canciones ((No SongFics)) este lo actualizare cada qe me inspire xDD**

**Mashima-sama *-* creador de fairy tail.**

.

**Una Carta de Despedida**

**.**

**.**

Era temprano, en una elegante habitación, sus cortinas rosa pastel hacian que las paredes color marfil tuvieran la misma tonalidad.

En la orilla de esa cama con una mullida cobija y muchos animales de felpa, se encontraba un robusto hombre de cabellos rubios, que mantenia la mirada baja y en su mano derecha sostenia unas hojas de papel escritas.

Las dejo caer y de sus ojos rodaban lagrimas amargas de culpa.

En esas paginas se podia leer aquellas palabras que le dolieron tanto al hombre.

_**"Papá:**_

_**Se que esto es demasiado largo para lo que quiero decir, pero eres mi Padre y te debo una explicación. Quíero dartela.**_

_**Se que hace unas semanas te dije que te odiaba. No era verdad, estaba molesta y lo dije al calor de la rabia. Disculpame por favor.**_

_**Seguro que ya sabes el motivo de mi carta.**_

_**Ahora Natsu y yo vamos camino a nuestra nueva vida lejos de todos.**_

_**¿Recuerdas ese verano hace cinco años que contratastes a todos esos guardias? **_

_**Recuedo que varios golpearon a Natsu para noquearlo mientras tu me subias a la fuerza al auto para alejarme de él. El solo recordalo, tirado en el suelo y su cara golpeada llena de dolor mientras yo solo podia verlo por el vidrio de atras del auto cuando nos alejabamos, me duele. Creo que esa es una de las cosas que todavia no puedo perdonarte.**_

_**La verdad, aún no entiendo porque odias tanto a Natsu, el es bueno, es algo infantil e impulsivo, pero él me ama y yo lo amo. **_

_**No lo entiendo. **_

_**¿Que ganabas al alejarme de él? **_

_**¿Que perdias al permitirme estar a su lado?**_

_**¿Porque fuiste tan cruel? **_

_**Respondeme... ¿Porqué?**_

_**Tú decias que eran caprichos de adolecentes solo por que teniamos Quince años, pero no era así. **_

_**Me separaste de él un año entero, pero no sirvio de nada, yo mantenia oculta una fotografia de él, y Natsu comenzó a mandarme cartas. **_

_**Es gracioso. Él odia escribir cualquier cosa que no sea necesaria, pero me mandaba largas cartas que aún mantengo conmigo.**_

_**Yo sufria mucho, lloraba siempre, quizá no lo entiendas. Mi corazón dolia, él es todo para mí, y Natsu me demuestra siempre que yo tambien soy todo para él.**_

_**Tú no te habias dado cuenta que habiamos vuelto a encontrarnos. En un principio las clases de pintura eran reales, pero no soy buena pintando, ambos lo sabemos. Así que las dejé y todos los días me encontraba con Natsu e ibamos a comer o al cine. Siempre andaba corto de dinero, pero nunca acepto nada mio. **_

_**Y hasta hace unas semanas que lo descubriste. Se que no debi haberte gritado, pero llegaste tan molesto y me abofeteaste sin decir nada antes que yo tambien me altere y grite cosas sin pensar.**_

_**Papá, ya soy mayor de edad, debes dejar de tratar de manejar mi vida. **_

_**Obedeci lo que me dijiste. Que si queria estar con Natsu, me fuera de tú casa solo con lo que llevara puesto. Puedes revisar. Todo lo que se suponia que era mio se compro con tú dinero, creo que es justo. No he tomado nada más que a Plue. **_

_**Ja... No se a quien odias más, si a Natsu o a Plue. Supongo que a ambos, despues de todo, él fue quien me lo regaló.**_

_**Prometo no arrepentirme ni regresar a casa pidiendo perdón por haberme equivocado.**_

_**No lo haré, puedes estar seguro de eso.**_

_**Natsu consigio un buen trabajo. Requiere mucho esfuerzo fisico y es muy pesado, pero la paga es buena. Le pedí que lo dejara y que trabajaramos ambos, pero se negó rotundamente, dice que es su deber sacarme adelante y que no me preocupe de nada. **_

_**Eso me hace sentir feliz, se esfuerza mucho por mí y me cuida.**_

_**Rentamos una casa antes de huir. Tiene lo basico y es muy acojedora. Pronto podremos amueblarla más, y Natsu prometió que trabajaria duro para poder comprar una casa y que fuera Nuestra.**_

_**No me busques. No estamos en Magnolia. Ni siquiera estamos en Fiore.**_

_**Se que es mucho pedir, pero ojala no me odies. Esta bien si estas molesto. Pero no me odies por favor.**_

_**Prometo ponerme en contacto contigo algún día.**_

_**Con amor.**_

_**Lucy.**_

…

**XxXxXxX**

**Kanko aqii! Si, esto es una versión de la cancion de Kudai, "Tu" el video de la cancion trata del divorcio de los padres y qe separan al papá y su hija. Pero no iba con ellos y trato de mantener el drama al minimo.**

**Aunqe eso no quiere decir qe no haya.. :D**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Que les parecio? :D**

**Bueno. no olviden dejar un Review xq yo los aprecio muchisimoo! xDD**

**Nos vemos en el prox. Shot! Sera más NaLu xDD**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	2. La Unica que no

**Hola! Saben? esto fue reamente rapido, xDD**

**Si, mi intencion es terminar este conjunto, y seran puros NaLu. :D**

**Este esta desde el punto de vista de Loki xDD**

**¡Espero les guste!**

FT... Mashima-sensei! xD

**.**

**La única que no**

**.**

**.**

—¡Nunca cambiaras hombre! —dijo entre risas un peliazul, dando unas palmadas a su compañero mientras ambos caminaban— ¿Cuantos conseguiste?

—Nah, no fueron muchos —su voz trataba de restarle importancia, pero en su rostro resaltaba una gran sonrisa picara de satisfacción— Solo cuatro.

El peliazul volvio a reir negando con la cabeza, mientras ambos caminaban por el largo pasillo de la universidad.

—¿Llamaras a alguna? —preguntó observando al pelinaranja a su lado, quien miraba entre sus manos los pequeños trozos de papel coloridos, los cuales llevaban cada uno escrito el nombre de una chica y un número telefonico—

—No, estoy algo corto de dinero, pero es divertido pedirles sus números.

El chico rió con su propio comentario. Eso era muy cierto, más que interes en ellas, era más como un deporte, a cuantas chicas podia conquistar en un día, y si se llegaba a 'enamorar' de alguna, la llevaba a cenar. El anterior amor de su vida era de buen comer, se quedo con poco dinero. Pero habia valido la pena, era ella bonita...

¿Cual era su nombre?

Francamente no importaba, no era como si fuera a llamarla de nuevo. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalon y soltó un suspiro siguiendo con su compañero hacia la cafeteria del campus. Ni siquiera sabia cuando habia comenzado a hacer aquello. Enamorarase el sabado, y olvidar su nombre el lunes. Coquetear descaradamente y conseguir numeros telefonicos, los cuales, desechaba despues.

Pero unos mechones rubios consiguian desconcertarlo.

—¡Gray! ¡Loki! —una delgada mano se alzaba entre la multitud, señalando su localización de entre todas las mesas.— ¡Aquí estamos!

Gray sonrió alzando tambien la mano para devolver el saludo a la chica que los llamaba y Loki levanto un poco la cabeza como saludo, sentandose los dos en aquella mesa.

Una sonrisa boba se formo en su rostro al estar más cerca de la rubia quien les sonreia calidamente, ella era la unica que, a pesar de los días o meses, hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza cada vez que la veia.

—¡Pero cuanto se tardaron! —replicó un pelirosa sentado a un lado de la rubia— ¡Lucy no queria que comiera hasta que llegaran ustedes!

Habia olvidado cuando fue que se enamoro de verdad de ella...

—Estúpido, eso te pasa por dejar que tú novia te mande. —se burló Gray—

—¡Lucy no me manda! —se defendió el pelirosado— Le hago caso por que quiero...

Loki no lo aguantó y se hecho a reir.

—Perdón Natsu, esta vez fue mi culpa —trató de aguantar la risa— Me topé con unas chicas lindas.

O cuando se hizó tan buen amigo de él...

—Loki, deberias tener una sola novia —sonrió Lucy, tratando de ignorar la peleea de Natsu y Gray a su lado— ¿No crees?

Le era casi hipnotizante el sonido de su voz, tan calido y suave. Esos pequeños detalles que lo hacian sonreir como estúpido.

—Ni hablar —rió mostrandole a la chica los números telefonicos recien obtenidos— Soy muy popular.

…

Las novias de los amigos se respetaban, eso Loki lo sabia muy bien, además Gray se lo recordaba muy seguido, y eso que nunca habia intentado nada con Juvia.

¿Y Natsu? Este celaba a Lucy con casi todo el mundo, pero ¿porqué nunca le dijo nada a él? Incluso se la confiaba...

"**Ire con Gray a comprarle un regalo a Lucy, ¿puedes entretenerla un rato?"**

**"¿Por eso has estado trabajando eventual? —cuestióno curioso, de todas formas ya se daba una idea— Seguro que Lucy te sale cara"**

**"No, ella no me lo pidio... Es, umm... U-Una sorpresa. —aclaro un poco su voz algo avergonzado, y desvió un poco el tema— Esta algo enojada... ¿Me ayudas con eso?"**

**"¿Abogar por ti? —preguntó burlón— O mejor podria terminar con novia nueva..."**

**"¡Jajaja! —rió Natsu estrepitosamente dandole una palmada amistosa en la espalda— ¡Cuento contigo entonces!"**

Era ingenuo ¿de verdad pensaba que un amigo no podia llegar a traicionarlo?

—¡Es un desconsiderado! —reprochó Lucy golpeando con sus manos el pasto donde se encontraba sentada— ¡Prefirió irse con Gray!

Loki observó el árbol que les daba su sombra gracias a sus espesas hojas, mientras ellos permanecian sentados junto a sus raices y sintió el fresco aire que movia sus cabellos, para despúes mirar a la rubia a su lado.

Cada día se veia más hermosa.

—Exageras, —dijo con tranquilidad observandola con una sonrisa— Además es algo importante para él.

Si era objetivo, él la conoció mucho antes que Natsu, eso le daba ventaja ¿cierto?

—¡Que va ser importante! —frunció el ceño la rubia cruzandose de brazos— ¡Si fueron al bufet para ver quien comia más!

¿Era malo que deseara que discutieran? Así él podria ser su paño de lagrimas y ella podria enamorarse de él. No era como si interfiriera entre ellos, ¿o si?

—La primera vez empataron, debe haber un ganador.

A veces se preguntaba... Cuando Natsu trató de hacer amistad con ella, ¿donde estaba él? ¿fue la vez que Lucy lo invitó a esa nueva cafeteria, pero él prefirió ir con esa chica estadunidence que conoció un día antes? El pelirosado tenia el indiscutible don del carisma, no necesito más de un día para considerarse amigo de Lucy.

—¡No lo defiendas! —exclamó Lucy recostandose en el pasto, era muy blando y comodo como una cama— Lo defiendes por que es tú amigo.

O cuando Natsu comenzaba a ser cada vez más cercano a ella, y le regaló a ese gato al que llamaron Happy. Ah, esa fue la semana que salió con Priscila, ¿o era Samantha?

—Claro que no, tú y yo hemos sido amigos más tiempo. Es más, escucha, 'Natsu idiota' —Loki le dedicó una sonrisa despues de su insulto, causando la risa de la rubia. Él aún permanecia sentado sobre el pasto y ella recostada, jugando con sus manos observado el cielo atajado por las hojas del gran árbol—

Debio comenzar a sospechar algo cuando el pelirosa pasaba las horas de clases observando como idiota a la rubia, y esta a su vez, se sonrojaba.

—¿Sabes? Quizá Natsu rompa conmigo —murmuró con tristeza Lucy, aún mirando el cielo y poniendo ambas manos bajo su pecho— Actúa muy raro.

La vez que Gray le preguntó al pelirosa que si le gustaba Lucy y este lo acepto, fue el día que él le coqueteaba a la camarera de aquel restaurante. Pero si rompian por causas ajenas a él, entonces no se podria considerar traición a un amigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó incredulo, casí estallando a reir— ¡Natsu siempre actua raro! Te lo digo, exgeras.

Por que dicen, 'en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale' ¿cierto? Pero... ¿el pensar así lo hacia un mal amigo?

Aún recordaba el día que operaron de emergencia a Lucy por su apendice, el tonto de Natsu casi la acompaña en el hospital como paciente, ya que por salir a toda prisa al recibir el mensaje de Erza, casí lo atropellan, sin mencionar que reprobo el examen que estaban aplicando por salirse de clases. Él también fué a visitarla, solo qué un día despúes. Esa fue la vez que consiguió una cita con la chica del banco... ¿Michelle?

—Pero ultimamente cuando salimos a cenar nunca come, ¡se la pasa bebiendo agua! —se quejo la rubia, siguiendo con la mirada al chico que se recostaba a su lado— Y ha estado haciendo algo despúes de clases y no me quiere decir.

Loki la observaba hablar, sin embargo casi no la escuchaba, lo unico que pensaba era que en esa situación podria robarle un beso, pero era más que obvio que en lo unico que pensaba la rubia era en aquel chico pelirosa.

—No lo creo, Natsu no es así —dijo Loki reconfortantemente— Lo conoces bien ¿cierto?

El día que Natsu le pidio salir a Lucy él habia conocido a una chica muy linda, era unos años mayor, pero era linda. Natsu le habia contado su idea de proposición, primero era una rosa, pero el estaba tan absorto con la castaña que estaba en la banca de al lado, que casi no le escucho, y Gray y Juvia trataron de ayudar haciendo de asesores y el plan termino en Natsu gritando desde el segundo piso del campus frente a todos un "Te amo Lucy, sal conmigo" y ella sonrojada a más no poder, respondiendo de la misma forma un "Si"

—Si, pero... ¿De verdad crees que no me engaña? —preguntó Lucy algo insegura girando su rostro para verlo de frente—

—Claro... —Loki le sonrió coquetamente, quitando con cuidado de la cara de la chica un mechon rubio— No creo que Natsu encuentre otra chica más bella que tú.

Lucy se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego lo entendió.

—¡Loki! ¡Por poco y caigo! —rió divertida, sentandose de nuevo— Mira que yo soy inmune a tus tretas de mujeriego.

—Por poco y caes —le guiño el ojo— Ya te estoy conquistando.

Aúnque en ese momento ambos reian como si les hubieran contado un buen chiste, Loki podia sentir un sutil y suave sabor amargo en su boca. Quizá era por el rechazo que su rubia compañera ignoraba que le habia dado.

—Lucy... —le dijo suavemente llamando su atención— ¿Lo quieres?

La rubia sonrió mirando a la nada, al parecer recordando alguna cosa, y volvió a mirar al pelinaranja.

—Casi siempr es un idiota —dijo— Pero lo amo.

Él andaba siempre de flor en flor buscando a su indicada, y cuando la encontró, ella también habia encontrado a su indicado... Solo que no era él...

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Qe les parecio? les gusto? me dejarian un review? :D**

**Qiero decir qe Loki es uno de mis personajes preferidos, no le estoy haciendo bullying ni nada, solo crei qe el iria bien con la canción "Girl crazy" de LMNT, creo qe pega bien con el. xDD**

**Asi es mas o menos la relacion de los tres, no? Loki dice amarla, pero no duda en dejarla si tiene una cita, en cambio Natsu, va contra todo para ayudarla. Aunqe ellos en el manga no sean pareja D:!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy amigitos xD**

**¿Reviews? xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	3. Arrepentimiento

**Hey! Como les va? espero qe bien xD **

**Qiero agradecerles sus bellos reviews... cada vez qe veo uno nuevo, me siento muy feliz *O***

**Dije qe mantendria el drama al minimo... pero creo qe menti xDD**

**Preescolar: kinder, jardin de niños, donde van niñitos de 3-5 años a "estudiar".**

FT = Hiro Mashima

**.**

**Arrepentimiento**

**.**

**.**

—¿Hola? —una pequeña niña pelirosada, siguiendo las indicaciones de su madre frente a ella, tomó el teléfono— ¿Quién llama?

—_"S-soy... _—contestó algo entrecortada una voz varonil del otro lado de la bocina— _¿Esta tu mamá? Dile que soy un amigo..."_

—Mamí —tapando con su manita el aparato, murmuro bajito la pequeña llamando a su madre, aunque no lo suficiente, ya que el hombre del otro lado pudo escuchar su vocecita susurrar— Es un teñor que dite ques tú migo, quiele hablal contigo.

Los ojos color chocolate de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa, pero negó con la cabeza.

—"Dile que no estoy" —fue lo que la niña entendió, ya que aunque los labios de su madre se movian, no salió sonido—

—Dite... —se detuvo— No tá mi mamá, talió a la tienya.

—_"¿No está?" _—el hombre soltó una risa triste, que la pequeña no alcanzó a oír— "_Dile que atienda, es importante"_

—No. Dite qui ya se fé.

— _"Me gustaria platicar contigo" —_dijo con voz baja, temiendo una respuesta negativa— "_¿Puedo?"_

—Dite que quiele habla comigo —susurró como la primera vez— ¿Le cuego?

La mujer suspiró con tristeza y le sonrió a su hija.

—"No, habla con él un rato" —sus labios volvieron a moverse con un sonido tan bajo, que la pequeña apenas oía— "Cuentale como vas en el preescolar"

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y la mujer se retiro de la pequeña sala, dejando a la niña sola.

—Teñor, ¿Como ti llamás? —preguntó curiosa, ya que su madre nunca le permitia hablar con desconocidos—

—"_Natsu_" —respondió con voz baja—

…

—¿Te dieron una estrella? Debiste haber sido la mejor.

Un hombre pelirosado permanecia sentado en un sillón de la sala de su hogar, mientras sonreia al hablar con una pequeña por teléfono. Se habia vuelto una rutina. Llamar todos los días y que la madre de la pequeña se negara a atender el teléfono. Pasaron un par de meses cuando el hombre dejo de insistir en hablar con la rubia, y llamaba solo para charlar con la niña. Ya conocia mucho de ella, como iba en la escuela, que le gustaba hacer, cual era su comida favorita.

—_"¡Calo quelo fí! ¡Choi la mejol de toros!" _—exclamó con orgullo la vocecilla por la bocina del teléfono—

—Natsumi —la llamó el hombre algo dudoso— Tú mamá... ¿No quisiera atender el telefono hoy?

—_"No cuede, se fe a la tienya"_— respondió con simplesa, no lograba enteder el motivo del hombre en llamar y el de su madre de negarse a oirlo— "_Hmm... Teñor, ¿Hitiste llolal a mi mamá?"_

Natsu se sorprendió bastante, no pensó que pudiera llegar a hacerle esa pregunta.

—¿Porqué lo dices?—cuestiónó nervioso— ¿Tú madre te a dicho algo?

—_"No, pelo..." _—la niña hizo una pausa, al parecer cerciorandose que su mamá no la escuchara— "_Cuando uste llama, mamí te pone muy tliste y me dite quele diga que no stá_"

Fue directo y en el centro. Aquellas palabras, sin pretenderlo, hirieron en lo más profundo a Natsu.

El solo recordar dolia. Él nunca bebia, ¿Porque lo hizo aquella vez? Si no hubiera estado ebrio, si no hubiera caido con aquella mujer, no hubiera tenido que ver el dolor en los ojos de Lucy, no hubiera rogado por su perdón, ella no se hubiera ido... Y él no tendria que llamar cada día para escuchar la voz de su hija, a la cual, no conocia en persona.

—Es complicado...

Sabia donde vivian, pero Loki siendo el unico pariente de Lucy, y ésta negandose a verlo, lo amenazó con que se mantuviera lejos. Era su amigo, pero claro que pondria a su prima primero.

Agradecia que ésta, despúes de tres años de llamadas ignoradas, al menos le permitiera hablar con su hija.

—_"Tamén le rije a mamí loque usté me rijo, 'Diré quela quielo muto'—_dijo con voz confundida_— Pelo ella llolo..._

—Yo... Lo lamento...

—_"¿Tá llolando? ¿Poque llola?"_

…

Transcurrieron unos meses más, y la pequeña corria siempre al teléfono, esperando todos los dias hablar con aquel señor tan divertido. No entendia porque su mamá no queria hablar con él, a ella le agradaba. Le contaba siempre como iba en el preescolar, sobre sus dibujos, que le gustaba, los juegos que jugaba. Él era muy amable y divertido, siempre la hacia reir.

—Tí, el tió Loki me llevalá al paque _—_la niñita hablaba con emoción a la bocina del artefacto, mientras esperaba con impaciencia, mirando cada tanto la puerta_— _Tá muy monito.

—_"Que bien " —_Del otro lado, Natsu habia comenzado a perder las esperanzas, quizá seria mejor para ellas qué él no llamara más_— Na-Natsumi, escucha, yo..._

—¡Ah! ¡Tio Loki! —lo interrumpio la niña, pudo escuchar unos golpes. Aparentemente la pequeña habia dejado caer el aparato, pero el pelirosa por la bocina podia escuchar su vocesita a lo lejos— ¡Paque! ¡Paque!

Era doloroso para él, si no hubiera cometido aquel error, ahora seria él quien llevaria a su hija al parque, compartiendo con ellas el tiempo de aquellos tres años de ausencia.

El rechazo de Lucy era muy fuerte. Quizá seria mejor dejarlo...

—_"Adios... "—_murmuro tristemente al vació el hombre_— "No... No volvere a llamar..."_

Pero una delgada mano sostenia aquella bocina que habia olvidado la niña, escuchando aquellas palabras y la voz que la hizo quebrarse.

—Natsu _—_hablo porfin la rubia, antes que el nombrado cortara la llamada._—_

—_"¿Lu... Lucy?" —_cuestiono incredulo a la voz que escuchaba_— "Yo... Yo lo-"_

—Hey _—_lo interrumpió, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa_— _Hoy comeremos carne y patatas.

—_"¿Eh? Pero yo queria decir-"_

—Natsumi llegara en menos de una hora, _—_lo volvio a interrumpir, y Natsu casi podia jurar que Lucy tenia en su voz aquel tono divertido que él añoraba tanto escuchar _—_ Si no te das prisa, no llegaras a tiempo para comer.

Aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire unos segundos.

—_"¿Puedo volver a casa?"_

—Siempre ha sido tú casa... _—_de los ojos de Lucy rodaron unas grandes lagrimas que caian ya sin control por sus mejillas_—_ Te extraño.

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Drama, drama, drama... ¡¿Pero qe rayos me pasa?! Dx**

**xD**

**HEY! Aki Kanako! :D**

**qe les parecio? les gusto? :) espero qe si! xD**

**Este fic esta inspirado en la cancion **

**"Mi corazón lloro" de King Clave :D**

**Cuando habla "Natsumi" no soy yo hablando como estúpida, aunqe lo paresca. xD Conosco a un bebé de dos años y medio y asi pronuncia las palabras, ¡es tan lindo! *O***

**Bueno, espero volver pronto!**

**No olviden dejar un Review!**

**Review! xD**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	4. La Excepción

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews en el cap anterior! xD**

**me hacen feliz! :'D**

.

_Ella no creía en el amor, lo había visto quebrarse incontable veces en otras personas. ¿Que la hacia diferente? No permitía a nadie traspasar la amistad. Pero él... Era la única excepción..._

.

**FT Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**La Excepción**

**.**

**.**

Lo había visto. Era inevitable, incluso en las películas también se quebraba. Los matrimonios se disolvían porque se 'enamoraron' de otra persona. Pero, esa otra persona, ¿Nunca pensó que quizá, como ella remplazo a la anterior... Alguien la remplazara a ella...?

Con su mano retiro de su cara aquel mechón rubio que había resbalado, y lo acomodo nuevamente tras su oreja. Sus ojos chocolate seguían fielmente la lectura de su libro. Pero aunque leía sin perder el ritmo ni escuchaba ningún ruido de aquel parque donde se encontraba, su mente estaba en otra parte.

Romeo y Julieta. Que ironico que leyera aquello.

Era obvio, ya lo habia vivido antes. Estaba por cumplir los ocho años y aún así, entendió lo que ocurria a su alrededor.

Su madre lloraba en silencio, pensando en que habia fallado.

Su padre maldecia al viento, tratando de entender, ¿Como habian olvidado quererse? Por más que intentaban, ninguno recordaba como hacerlo.

Ambos habian roto sus corazónes y despúes, trataron inutilmente de arreglarlos.

Ese día ella prometió nunca confiar en el 'amor'. Ese sentimiento traicionero, que te eleva hasta las nubes y despúes, te desploma al piso sin aviso.

No le permitia a nadie traspasar la amistad. No se podia avanzar más. Aunque ella mostrara una actitud amable y calida, por dentro formaba un duro escudo, para que así, nadie pudiera dañar su corazón.

—¡Hey! ¡Lucy! —esa voz que la llamaba en la distancia hizo dar un vuelco a su atrofiado corazón— ¡Te estuve buscando!

—Natsu, ¿Que haces aquí? —cuestiono confundida, cerrando su libro y mirando al chico pelirosa, quien respiraba agitado.— ¿No ibas a ir con Gray?

Su corazón latia con prisa al verlo. Parado ahí frente a ella, ambos en aquel parque.

—Nah, ese idiota puede esperar —dijo sonriendo ampliamente— Querias ir al museo ¿Verdad?

—No tienes que venir si no quieres —exclamó la rubia tratando de ser indiferente, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, poniendose de pie.—

—Si así fuera, no hubiera venido.

Era esa sincera sonrisa que Natsu siempre le mostraba. Para animarla cuando lloraba, cuando estaba triste. Tambien compartia su felicidad riendo con ella. Haciendola sentir completa y feliz.

Nunca se enamoraria. Eso era una manera de auto-torturarse, como meter la mano al fuego sabiendo que dolera. Hacerlo seria correr el riesgo de repetir la historia de sus padres o ser una más como esos programas de television.

—¿Me acompañaras? —cuestionó la rubia, intentando no parecer muy ilucionada.—

Era de tontos. El amor era solo una ilusión, ella ya lo habia visto. Se quebraba con tanta facilidad, que era mejor no tocarlo.

—¡Pero claro! ¡A eso he venido! —el pelirosa con entusiasmo, tomó la mano de Lucy y la jaló para apresurar su dudoso paso— ¡Vamonos ya!

Juró no enamorarse nunca, que nadie descontrolaria sus emociones. Pero ese chico infantil y explosivo causaba una tremenda revolución dentro de ella.

Si... Estaba bien si era él. Daria todo si fuera por él.

Estaba enamorada, ya que Natsu, era la unica exepción a todo.

Por él, correria el riesgo.

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**Hola!**

**si, soy kanako. xD **

**jaja, ya en serio. Supogo qe qiza ya se han dado cuenta de qe cancion es.**

**Paramore "The only exception"**

**Qe les parecio? les gusto? :DD**

**Review! please! *O***

**bueno,**

**Kanako, fuera.**

**¡Paz!**


	5. ¿Quien?

**Hey! Kanako here! como les va? :D**

**cuanto tiempo... nah, no fue tanto xDD**

**¡Muchas gracias x sus bellos reviews! Me hacen muy feliz... alegran mi vida :'D**

**Bueno, hoy no tengo mucho qe decir, ¡Disfrutenlo! :D**

**.**

**.**

_Algo andaba mal con ella, actuaba muy raro. —"Cuando una chica esta enamorada, se ve más hermosa" Era cierto, se veia más bonita, pero, ¿Enamorada? ¿De quien? Pensandolo bien, eso le molestaba... y mucho._

.

**FT es de Hiro Mashima :D**

**.**

**¿Quien?**

**.**

**.**

No se necesita ser un genio para notar el cambio de actitud de una persona. Y mucho menos si es alguien muy cercano.

Y Natsu ya lo habia notado.

La rubia llevaba unos días actuando raro, bueno, ella ya era rara de por si, pero ahora actuaba más raro.

Había comenzado a evitarlo. A veces hablaban normalmente, pero otras, la chica se agitaba y salía huyendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Algo andaba mal con ella?

Seguro que si. Lo había notado, era obvio.

La rubia se veía radiante, su sonrisa era más brillante y ella, definitivamente se veía más bonita.

No era como si eso fuera malo, había muchos motivos para esa nueva actitud. Quizá había logrado pagar la renta a tiempo, o su cerebro al fin la ayudó a terminar su novela. También podría ser que hubiera aliviado definitivamente sus problemas de estreñimiento.

O quizá, era eso que Mira repetía tanto.

…

—**¿Enamorada? **—**preguntó algo excepticó el pelirosa, mirando de frente a la peliblanca camarera**— **¿Y como es eso?**

—**Pues cuando una chica esta enamorada, siempre se ve más bonita. ****—Mirajane** **sonrió calidamente ladeando la cabeza**— **Se siente más feliz.**

—**Ah, entonces eso es bueno ¿cierto? **—**indagó algo confundido, ya que aún no entendia del todo tales sentimientos**— **Si Lucy es feliz, esta bien.**

—**¡Claro que si! **—**soltó emocionada, pero parecio entristecerse un poco -y falsamente- **—**Aunque quizá ahora este tan ocupada con su amor, que no tenga tiempo para sus amigos y nos olvide por un tiempo...**

—**Claro que Lucy no se olvidaria de nosotros **—**Natsu hablo con cierto recelo. Aunque Mira sonreia como siempre, sus calidas palabras ocultaban algo que el Mata Dragónes no lograba desifrar.**—

—**Tú no tienes que preocuparte, despúes de todo, eres su mejor amigo...**

…

Lo habia pensado un buen tiempo. Y al parecer, algo de eso tenia sentido.

El pelirosa caminó rumbo al gremio por las calles de Magnolia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su felino amigo lo habia cambiado por acompañar a Charlie, así que andaba solo, pensando.

La rubia era muy torpe ocultando cosas y él lo notó el cambio al instante.

Ella estaba empezando a tomar clases de cocina con Mirajane, y "casualmente" lo invitaba a probar los pasteles y comidas que preparaba.

Horneaba pasteles dulces y grandes, preparaba golosinas caseras como chocolates y mermeladas. Tambien cocinaba pollo, pescado y res. Y aunque cocinaba muy bien, y él devoraba todo en segundos, eso no era normal en Lucy.

Ya no se enojaba con tanta intensidad al verlo a él y a Happy en su casa.

Se sonrojaba en el gremio mientras hablaban...

Claro.

¡¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?!

Las actitudes de Lucy con él, los murmullos del gremio, el repentino interes de la rubia en la cocina y que el pelirosa lo probara, Happy que los dejaba solos...

¡Era tan obvio!

Muchos decian que él era estúpido y distraido, pero no. Natsu Dragneel no tenia un pelo de tonto. ¡Ninguno!

¡Ella estaba usandolo a él como conejillo de indias, para despúes cocinarle al tipo del que estaba enamorada!

Aquello le resultaba muy molesto. ¿A quien le sonreia? ¿Porque no le hablaba sobre él? ¿Quien era? ¿Porque ese tipo la hacia más feliz que estar con él y Happy?

Siempre tuvo por seguro su lugar en el corazón de la chica. Nunca pensó ser desplazado por algo más grande que un amigo

Al pensar en que Lucy se veia más feliz y bonita a causa de algún desconosido, lo hacia enojar. Era un sentimiento raro. Siempre creyó que serian un equipo junto con Erza y Gray por mucho tiempo.

Siempre pensó que serian solo _ellos_.

Quizá, deberia buscar al tipo y darle una paliza.

—¡Natsu! —el pelirosa al alzar la mirada, se topó con la rubia que corria hacia él a su encuentro antes de llegar al gremio— ¡Aqui estas!

—Lucy, ¿Que pasa? —preguntó Natsu sin mucho interes al tener frente a él a la chica—.

La rubia dudó, Natsu era tan volatil, que nunca sabia cual seria su reacción. Debia hacerlo, ya que si alguien sabia de hombres revoltosos, era la peliblanca que la habia comenzado a instruir.

…

—**¿Se-Segura, Mira-san? **—**preguntó Lucy del otro lado de la barra**—

—**Por supuesto. —sonrió la peliblanca**—** A un hombre siempre se le conquista por el estomago. Sobre todo si hablamos de Natsu.**

—**Pero no soy muy buena cocinando.**

—**Venga, yo te enseñare unas buenas recetas ¿Si? **—**le animó con una risita picara y guiñandole un ojo**—** Y despúes invitas a Natsu a 'probarlas'**

…

—B-Bueno yo.. E-Estuve con Mira-san y me enseño a preparar un pastel de manzanas —tartamudeo algo nerviosa y sonrojada, jugando con sus manos evitando mirar a los ojos al pelirosa— Y tú, bueno...

—¿Lo haras para mí? —la interrumpió emocionado—

—¡P-Pero solo porque no tengo a nadie más! —dijo la peor excusa de todas, pero estaba tan nerviosa, que olvidó lo que iba a decirle— No p-pienses otra cosa.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente. Ese misterioso idiota aún no le quitaba del todo la atención de Lucy. Ya ajustaria cuentas con _él _cuando supiera su nombre.

Tal vez deberia pasar más tiempo con laa rubia para no perderla...

.

.

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qe les parecio? :D**

**este cap esta basado en la cancion**

**"Tu misterioso alguien" de Miranda!**

**y ¿qe tal un review? ¿si? Para mi triste alma... xDD**

**¡Sean felices para seiempre! Coman frutas y verduras xD**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	6. Vacío

Hola que tal! Aqui Kanako Mei con otro shot! xD

Ojala les guste!

**.**

**¿Quien? ¿Que era eso que faltaba en su vida? Lo conocia, lo sentia, sabia todo sobre él... Pero por alguna razón, no estaba a su lado. Vacío. Eso era lo que conocia. Tal vez nunca existio, tal vez, se lo arrebataron de los brazos. Pero tal vez... nunca lo recordara.**

**.**

**.**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Vacío**

**.**

**.**

—_**"¡Hey Lucy, mira! **_—**le llamó un chico pelirosa, mostrandole un pequeño felino azul**—_** ¡Un gato! ¡Quedemonos con él!"**_

—_**"¿Estara abandonado?" **_—**cuestiono ella al verlo**—

—_**"Aún así parece feliz"**_

—_**"Pero Na..."**_

…

Abrió los ojos.

Solo le tomo unos segundos recordar donde estaba.

Estaba en su casa, recostada sobre su gran cama.

¿Porque era tan grande? De todas formas vivia sola.

¿Porque permanecia siempre del lado izquierdo? Nadie la acompañaria a dormir.

Miró tristemente las blancas sabanas. Podia sentir la calidez de su propio cuerpo bajo las colchas y acaricio nostalgicamente el extremo vacio. Frio y triste, el cual, parecia esperar a alguien.

¿A quien?

Respiro profundo, se levanto de la cama y estiro los brazos para alejar un poco el sueño. Con pasos de plomo y somnoliencia se dirigio a su armario. Tomó un sueter delgado, no muy abrigador, solo para cubrirse un poco del fresco matinal.

Observó una bufanda blanca y cuadriculada, que ella misma mantenia ahí colgada entre sus ropas del armario. Limpia y muy bien cuidada.

_**"Es muy importante para mi, pero usala. Hoy hace mucho frio"**_

Con nostalgia, la acaricio un poco. Estaba fria. Al igual que su cama.

Sin prisa salió de su habitación, quizá a buscar el desayuno.

Camino pesadamente, arrastrando sus pies descalzos por el frio piso del pasillo.

Bajo las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, donde su gato la esperaba lleno de energia.

—Hola Happy —le dijo con una sonrisa al felino, mientras lo acariciaba y esté a su vez, ronroneba feliz— ¿Tienes hambre?

Con tranquilidad, vació en un pequeño plato un puño de croquetas, y lo puso en el suelo, para que su peludo amigo las devorara frenetico. Solto una risita y se sento en un banco de la barra de concreto de su cocina.

Observó su comedor. Compacto y de solo dos asientos.

_**"Por ahora es solo para ti y para mi, despúes te comprare uno mucho más grande, ya lo veras."**_

¿Porque tener dos sillas? Ella solo era una y si recibia visitas, ese unico par no le servia de nada.

Suspiro pesadamente. Tal vez se desharia de la silla sobrante.

—¡Lucy! ¡Hey! —una pelirroja entro clandestinamente por su puerta principal, la cual ella, recordaba haber cerrado con llave— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Es la una de la tarde y tú acabas de despertar!

Aun algo somnolienta, la observó acrcarse a ella.

—Erza... ¿Como entraste? —preguntó la rubia casi en un hilo de voz—

La chica se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tambien lo has olvidado? —Erza le mostró una llave— ¡La semana pasada saque una copia para Levy y para mi precisamente por esto! ¡Podrias morir y nadie lo sabria! ¡Lucy, ya casi no sales!

—Ah...

Erza tragó saliva y respiro profundo para tomar valor.

—Esta depresión no es buena. El doctor te ha dicho que no... —respiro— Que no tienes motivos para estar así.

—Lo sé. —respondió sin más—

—¡Lucy! ¡Necesitas volver en ti! —replico molesta— ¡Primero debes abrir las cortinas!

Erza revoloteaba de aquí para allá, regañando y tratando de volver a la vida a su amiga rubia.

Lucy por su parte, no le prestaba atención, más bien, miraba la pequeña sala. Eran color arena y sus dos piezas formaban una especie de escuadra. Ahí en ese pequeño rincon entre el sillón más grande y el mediano, el cual encajaba perfectamente con la lamparilla que alumbraba ahí. Se veia acojedor.

_**"Vamos Lucy, ¡Deja de leer! ¡Ven a jugar con Happy y conmigo!"**_

Ese rinconcillo parecia un buen lugar para descansar.

Tal vez, ese chico pelirosa de sonrisa radiante que aparecia constantemente en sus sueños. Él parecia del tipo perezoso que dormiria ahí.

Si tan solo él fuera real, quizá así su soledad desapareceria.

Pero eran sueños tan vividos. Él riendose estripitosamente, él jugando con el pequeño Happy, sonriendole, despertando cada mañana a su lado, comiendo frente a frente en aquel par de solitarias sillas.

Incluso podia verlo perfectamente sentado, descansando tranquilamente en aquel sillón. Y despúes, al darse cuenta que ella lo observaba, le sonreia extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Por un momento, sintio la necesidad de abrazarlo tambien.

—¿No has escuchado nada verdad? —exclamó Erza sentandose en ese rincon, y borrando sin darse cuenta, él sueño de aquel chico pelirosa que pedia un abrazo—

—Si, ir con Levy-chan y Juvia a algun lado —respondió la rubia con algo de desinteres—.

Lucy se levanto de su silla y se dirigio al refigerador por un vaso de jugo de naranja. Estaba por servirlo en un vaso de cristal, que habia tomado de la alacena, cuando se detuvo en seco

_**"Lucy, eres una pesada... No necesito un vaso. El jugo sabe mejor directo de la botella."**_

Erza la miraba sorprendida, Lucy pareció congelarse un momento, para despues, dejar su vaso de lado y tomar un gran trago de jugo directo de la botella.

—Ya vuelvo Erza, me cambiare de ropa.

La pelirroja miró tristemente a la chica dirigirse de nuevo a su habiración. La rubia siempre andaba cabizbaja y melancolica.

Eso le partia el corazón.

…

—_**¿Que se supone que significa eso? **_—_**preguntó incredula Levy, a un tipo de estetoscopio y bata blanca**_—

—_**No fue solamente fisico, su cerebro tambien recibió un duro shook emocional**_— _**explicó**_— _**"Olvidarlo" Es una manera de bloquearse a la realidad.**_

—_**¿Deberiamos hacerla reacciónar? **_—_**volvió a preguntar la peliazul**_— _**Me refiero, con fotos y hablandole de él.**_

—_**Forzarla a volver podria dañarla aún más. Tal vez, pronto ella misma afronte su perdida.**_

—_**¿"Tal vez"? **_—_**Levy se veia muy afectada y parecia buscar con cada pregunta, que el doctor les diera una respuesta diferente.**_—

—_**No puedo asegurar nada. Cada persona expresa su dolor a su manera. Y en este caso, para ella, "recordarlo" significa "sufrir".**_

—_**¿Que recomienda que hagamos doctor? **_—_**habló serenamente Erza**_—

—_**Creo que una mentira piadosa, seria lo más conveniente... Si no está, no dolera.**_

_**...**_

Happy comenzo a ronronear en los pies de Erza, ella a su vez sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos para ponerlo en su regazo y acariciarlo mejor.

—¿Tú tambien lo extrañas? —le preguntó al gato sin esperar respuesta— Sin Natsu esto es muy triste...

—¿Quien es Natsu? —cuestiono curiosa Lucy, quien se acercaba a Erza ya sin pijama y con un mejor semblante—.

—P-Pues, es un viejo amigo. No lo conoces.

—¿Porque?

—Bueno él... —soltó un triste suspiro— Murió hace un par de años.

—Ah, eso es muy triste.

—No tienes idea.

La pelirroja dejo nuevamente al gato en el piso y salio junto con Lucy de la casa de ésta. La rubia sonrió feliz al sentir el calido sol en el rostro, aunque siempre tenia un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate.

Erza no pudo evitar pensar en aquel periodico que ella misma mantenia en su propia casa, tal vez, como un doloroso y constante recuerdo, el cual como titular tenia escrito en grandes letras negras:

_**"Conductor ebrio impacta a una pareja y huye. Él joven muere al instante"**_

Y despúes de una desgarradora fotografia de un auto hecho trizas, llevaba un subtitulo:

_**Él joven identificado como Natsu Dragneel, murió en la escena al proteger a su acompañante Lucy Heartfilia del impacto, quien aún asi terminó gravemente herida... Llevaban seis meses de casados...**_

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Que tal les parecio? xD**

**Bueno, esta vez tome de base la cancion de**

**"Tal vez" de Shé ((o Porta, no estoy muy segura de quien sea xDD))**

**He andado medio depre y aparte, fui a un velorio hace como 3 dias D:**

**He aqui mi estado de animo u_u**

**Buuueeenooo! No olviden dejar un review! para mi alma :D**

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
